icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1924-25 OHA Junior Season
This is the 1924-25 season of the Ontario Hockey Association's Junior series: =Group Play= Group 1 'Standings' 'Final' 2 games total goals Brockville beat Kingston Circle Six 8 goals to 7. Group 2 Group 3 Group 4 Group 5 (Toronto Prep Schools) 'Standings' 'Playoffs' Semi Final Sudden death *February 9 Upper Canada College 5 St Michaels College 4 @ Toronto Final Sudden death *February 12 St Andrews College 7 Upper Canada College 5 @ Toronto Group 6 (Toronto) 'Standings' 'Final' 2 games total goals Toronto Aura Lee beat Toronto Canoe Club 7 goals to 5. Group 7 Group 8 Note: After the end of group play and the start of Hamilton Rowing Club's next round, it was discovered that Niagara Falls had used an ineligible player. Since Niagara Falls had defeated Grimsby 2-0 and therefore hurt its chances to advance, Grimsby was also allowed to advance. Group 9 Group 10 'Standings' ''Port Dover withdrew and its record was erased. 'Final' 2 games total goals Paris beat Simcoe 13 goals to 3. Group 11 'Standings' 'Final' 2 games total goals Kitchener beat Guelph 5 goals to 2. Group 12 'Section A' Ayr withdrew. 'Section B' Sarnia (only team) 'Group Final' 2 games total goals London beat Sarnia 9 goals to 2. Group 13 Group 14 Group 15 Group 16 Group 17 Group 18 Group 19 Group 20 (Just 2 teams) *'Gravenhurst' 11 Huntsville 2 *Huntsville defaulted. Group 21 Oakville (only team) =Provincial Playoffs= First Round 2 games total goals Midland beat Gravenhurst 13 goals to 5. Milverton beat Mitchell 9 goals to 7. Peterborough beat Bowmanville 21 goals to 2. Cayuga defaulted so that its players could join the intermediate team. Oakville beat Cayuga 2 goals to 1. Port Colborne beat Hamilton Rowing Club 5 goals to 4. London beat Paris 12 goals to 6. Newmarket beat Brampton 13 goals to 4. Second Round 2 games total goals Toronto Aura Lee beat Port Colborne 6 goals to 1. Brockville beat Trenton 6 goals to 3. Kitchener beat London 6 goals to 4. Midland beat Collingwood 9 goals to 2. Owen Sound beat Milverton 11 goals to 4. Sudden death *February 12 Grimsby 3 Oakville 1 @ Grimsby Third Round 2 games total goals St Andrews College beat Grimsby 7 goals to 3. Quarter Finals 2 games total goals Owen Sound beat Kitchener 7 goals to 2. Toronto Aura Lee beat St Andrews College 6 goals to 5. Midland'beat Newmarket 7 goals to 6. 'Brockville beat Peterborough 6 goals to 4. Semi Finals 2 games total goals Owen Sound beat Midland 17 goals to 5. Toronto Aura Lee beat Brockville 12 goals to 3 Final 2 games total goals Toronto Aura Lee beat Owen Sound 14 goals to 11 Toronto Aura Lee advanced to the 1924-25 Eastern Canada Memorial Cup Playoffs. Team Photos 24-25SMMaj.jpg|St Michaels College 24-25TorSM.jpg|Toronto St Marys 24-25StAnd.jpg|St Andrews College 24-25UTorJr.jpg|University of Toronto 24-25OwenSoundJr.jpg|Owen Sound Game Ads 24-25OHAJr4BowmanvilleGameAd.jpg|Group 4 @ Bowmanville 24-25OHAJr5SFTorontoGameAd.jpg|Group 5 Semi Final @ Toronto 24-25OHAJr5FTorontoGameAd.jpg|Group 5 Final @ Toronto 24-25OHAJrG6TorontoGameAd.jpg|Group 6 @ Toronto 24-25OHAJr6FTorontoGameAd.jpg|Group 6 Final @ Toronto 24-25OHAJrG17BarrieGameAd.jpg|Group 17 @ Barrie 24-25OHAJr3RTorontoGameAd.jpg|Third Round @ Toronto 24-25OHAJrQFTorontoGameAd.jpg|Quarter Final @ Toronto 24-25OHAJrSFTorontoGameAd.jpg|Semi Final @ Toronto 24-25OHAJrSFTorontoGameAd2.jpg|Semi Final @ Toronto 24-25OHAJrFTorontoGameAd.jpg|Final @ Toronto See Also List of OHA Junior Seasons Category:Ontario Hockey Association Category:1925 in hockey